


flawless

by kingdra (aroceu)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/kingdra
Summary: he said damn bae you so little but you be really takin' that pipe





	flawless

Ryuu is so fucking hot – the way his abs glisten under the lamplight, sweating as Yuu sits on his thighs.  
  
Yuu slicks himself up, moaning at his own fingers.  
  
He wants Ryuu’s fingers inside of him, but he knows Ryuu gets off to the sight of this.  
  
To the sight of Yuu fucking himself open.  
  
“Jesus,” says Ryuu, as Yuu lets out a particularly loud moan.  
  
Yuu smirks down at him, gasping as he stretches himself. It burns, but –  
  
It’s good, he fucking loves it, he’s almost full.  
  
It’s _good_.  
  
And it’s good, the way Ryuu looks up at him, eager and eyes shining, like he can’t wait to get himself inside Yuu.  
  
Yuu is so fucking hard at the thought, wants Ryuu inside him so badly.  
  
He finishes opening himself up, feeling his asshole gaping when he slips his fingers out. He needs to be filled again, needs _Ryuu_ inside him, Ryuu and his big, big cock.  
  
His cock is so big.  
  
Yuu takes it between his hands, looks down at it. He wants to put his mouth on it.  
  
But he also wants Ryuu to fuck him, and right now, Ryuu wants to fuck him too, so he slides forward even more.  
  
Ryuu laughs a little, putting his hands on Yuu’s hips. “You’re so fucking small,” he says, in awe.  
  
“Mm.” Yuu teases the head of Ryuu’s cock along the crack of his ass.  
  
They both gasp.  
  
Yuu grinds back against him.  
  
“I’m pretty tight, too,” Yuu says with a grin, before slipping Ryuu’s cock inside him.  
  
Ryuu is so fucking big and long and fills Yuu up right away, when Yuu sinks down on his cock;  
  
when he fucks himself so fucking hard down that Ryuu jerks up;  
  
when Yuu has to tell himself, _don’t come yet, shit, don’t come._  
  
Ryuu is _huge._.  
  
And Yuu, Yuu has all of Ryuu inside of him, his own dick smearing across his stomach, better than Yuu’s fingers, Ryuu’s fingers, even because it’s just _him_ and the bare skin of Ryuu’s cock.  
  
“Holy fuck,” says Ryuu, his eyes going wide.  
  
Yuu wants to say, _I know_ – he knows, he fucking knows.  
  
Ryuu is splitting him apart with his big big dick and here Yuu is sitting on it;  
  
has Ryuu so fucking deep in him;  
  
they’re not even _moving_ ;  
  
until they are, Yuu is;  
  
bouncing because he needs the friction;  
  
needs Ryuu’s cock touching as much of him as possible;  
  
to fill him up, get him wet and dirty in there;  
  
Yuu is sure some of this spills from his lips as he bounces down on Ryuu’s dick;  
  
because Ryuu says, “Shit, _shit_ ,” and he’s bucking his hips back into Yuu, into Yuu’s tiny little body, his huge fucking cock inside Yuu’s tiny hole and it is dirty and noisy, their skin slapping against each other, Yuu’s cock and balls bouncing against his stomach, better than anything he’s ever imagined.  
  
Then –  
  
Then Ryuu is flipping them around, bending Yuu backwards, slipping out of him.  
  
Yuu whines and begs and pants, because he’s so _empty_ now, so empty;  
  
then Ryuu is angling his cock back into Yuu, driving himself so fucking _deep_ ;  
  
he is touching so much of Yuu;  
  
just their skin against skin against skin;  
  
Ryuu’s balls slapping against Yuu’s ass as Yuu pants into the mattress;  
  
his ass is raised so fucking high into the air and Ryuu is thrusting into him;  
  
deeper and deeper;  
  
until he comes, shoots his spunk all into Yuu’s tiny little ass, so warm and liquid and hot and wet, his big dick sloppy and messy with it as Ryuu pulls out a little to get it around the rim of Yuu’s hole;  
  
Yuu imagines he is pink and open and perfect for Ryuu.  
  
And Ryuu’s mouth is there, and he is mouthing at Yuu’s asshole, _holy fuck_ he is eating his own come out of Yuu and it’s the hottest fucking thing Yuu’s ever experienced because he can feel Ryuu’s tongue, not as big as his dick because Yuu remembers, thinks, compares, but it’s still good, because he is wet and he licks Yuu clean and far from dry, until his ass is mostly comeless.  
  
Yuu turns, craning his head.  
  
“You didn’t have to do that,” he says to Ryuu.  
  
Ryuu is breathless.  
  
Yuu is, too.  
  
“I wanted to,” Ryuu says, with a smile.  
  
Yuu flops stomach forward onto the mattress. He is sweating, sated, and happy.


End file.
